


Happiness is 14 days of...

by Karina



Category: Peanuts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peanuts/Charlie Brown slash fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is 14 days of...

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Peanuts/Snoopy fanfiction. I really wanted to write Linus/Charlie slash, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, as the characters were young. I hope it's somewhat in character.

Lucy and Charlie at the park.  
Lucy: Have you seen that blockhead?  
Charlie: Who?  
Lucy: My brother. Or is he patting birds again?  
Charlie: I think he went home.

Linus and Lucy at home.  
Lucy: You didn’t tell me you were coming home early!  
Linus: I wanted to read my book for the book report.  
Lucy: What book? The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes? Good grief!  
Linus: You’ll never understand.

Charlie alone in his bedroom.  
Charlie: He should’ve told me he was going home early.  
I wanted to play with him a bit more. Oh well.  
His sister would get angry either way.  
I wonder what it’s like to have a brother….

Lucy and Charlie are outside while Linus is patting birds on the head.  
Charlie: Lucy, what’s it like to have a brother?  
Lucy: Just like you and Sally, only worse. At least Sally doesn’t drag a blanket around.  
Charlie: That’s no help. [Sighs]  
Linus: The birds were happy and so am I! Mutual happiness is the key to happiness in relationships!

Linus and Charlie are walking home together after Lucy went home first.  
Linus: You don’t think my habit of patting birds is odd, don’t you?  
Charlie: It’s not what most people do, but if you’re happy and they’re happy, then what’s the harm?  
Linus: [Begins patting Charlie’s hair] My first time patting a human being.  
Charlie: [First looks uncomfortable, but then slowly changes his mind] Not too bad, actually.

Lucy and Linus are at home; Lucy is watching TV.  
Linus: Dogs love it, cats love it, birds love it, and even humans love it.  
Lucy: What are you talking about?  
Linus: Patting.  
Lucy: Whoever enjoys being pat on the head is a blockhead.

Charlie and Linus are at the park, looking at the autumn leaves.  
Charlie: Look, another leaf has fallen.  
Linus: You can’t defy gravity.  
Charlie: [Leaf falls on his head] What was that?  
Linus: There’s a leaf on your head.  
Charlie: Oh dear, the leaves hate me.  
Linus: No, they don’t. It was just a random incident. Here.  
Charlie: ?  
Linus: An autumn present for you.  
Charlie: It’s great to have someone so thoughtful….

Charlie and Sally are at home.  
Sally: Why do you have a leaf in your hand?  
Charlie: Linus gave it to me.  
Sally: Why doesn’t he ever give me a leaf?  
Charlie: The never-ending whys….

Charlie is in his room.  
Charlie: I should keep this leaf.  
After all, someone special gave it to me.  
Very few people understand me.  
And very few people understand him.

Linus is in his room.  
Linus: I love nature.  
I love leaves.  
I love people who can understand me.  
I love….

Linus and Charlie are outside.  
Charlie: Thanks for the leaf, Linus.  
Linus: I’ve never given anybody a leaf before, but I hope you liked it.  
Charlie: To be honest, I like it even more because you gave it to me.  
Linus: So I’m special?

Linus enters the room; Lucy is watching TV.  
Linus: Charlie Brown thinks that I’m special.  
Lucy: Special? Pfft. He’s being sarcastic.  
Linus: He wasn’t using sarcasm; he was entirely sincere.  
Lucy: Good grief! I have a brother who has a friend who thinks he’s special.

Charlie and Sally are at home.  
Sally: What are you doing?  
Charlie: I’m making a thank you card for Linus.  
Sally: Why? Maybe I should do something nice for him.  
Charlie: (Charlie looks annoyed) He’s mine!

Charlie and Linus are outside.  
Charlie: Here’s a thank you card, Linus.  
Linus: For what?  
Charlie: The leaf, and more.  
Linus: (Opens card) “Dear Linus, thank you for the leaf. I’ve never felt this way in my life before. I don’t know how to say it very well, but you are a very special person to me. I hope you feel the same way too. Your friend, Charlie Brown.” That’s so sweet. Do you like me more than the red-headed girl?  
Charlie: Yes.  
Linus: Then I feel the same way too.  
Charlie: You do?  
Linus: Of course. I’m yours and you’re mine, Charlie Brown.


End file.
